


tolerable

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne's Parent, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of batfamily, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Wally West is a Batfamily Member, brief though - Freeform, damian just does a lot of overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: some damian and birdflash for the soul
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	tolerable

**Author's Note:**

> not edited ToT im sorry but it is what it is ig

He hates it here. He hates the manor. He hates his family. He hates that in a moment's notice, with a snap of his mother's fingers, it could be taken away.

Here, loneliness isn’t a strength. Instead, it means Dick isn't home that week, that Jason is injured or behaving himself. The hallways aren't the same without obnoxious music blaring from on of their rooms. Someone has to fight to vibrate the picture frames off the walls. He'd miss Tim's humble groan in place of a proper ‘good morning’, Duke's dramatic karaoke performances and green-thumb. He even appreciated Stephanie and Cassandra dominating the Nintendo switch and spoiling everyone’s high score. Ordinarily, teens dream of empty homes and peaceful free time without responsibility or peer pressure. Damian dreams of going out on missions with Colin and Maya, staring at his phone, begging for Jon's voice to filter through the speaker and fill his ears. Sometimes in the dreams he's back in the League, reminded of a time without Alfred's absurd baking talent. As an Al Ghul, he had prepared to sacrifice his life for the League, to lose soldiers, but not this. This thing wasn't his to lose. He wasn’t built for such terrible realities. Yet part of him appreciates that, because he's a weapon and not a son, brother, or friend.

These days, It seems like every subjects him to the madness of childhood teachings. Tonight is another night of that horror.  
He jolted up in horror, recognizing the panic and scrambling for his phone on the dresser. He considered going to someone else, but moving and asking is a pain and he doesn't need their pity, he needed noise. Someone who'd drown out his ears with soothing static. So he called Dick, who's number is right under Jon's at the top of his recent.

The phone picked up, "Hello?" 

Damian mentally scolded himself when he heard Wally. “I, Grayson,” His tongue felt paralyzed and throat choked.

“Oh! Dames? Sorry Dick isn't here right now” Damian would have scoffed under any other circumstance, because of course Wallace wouldn't check caller ID before answering Richard's phone. Plus, Richard wasn't there. He suppressed another sob, willing himself to hang up. “What's wrong, Kiddo?” far from Dick’s voice, but Damian felt the nickname tug on his heartstrings, plucking a sort of calm peace in his chest.

Damian couldn't answer why he’d called at 3 AM , but eventually Wally talks he down and his breath evens out. Lungs relaxed, he curls back into his sheets, focused on Wally’s words. 

The panic attack nearly ended when Dick’s muffled voice reached Damian’s ears. With the capacity to speak up, Damian mumbled, “Grayson.” Trying to command Wally’s hand despite. sounding frail, exhausted, and far from a threat.

“One sec Dames,” Wally promise, waving Dick over before offering the phone and mouthing 'Damian'.

A moment later Damian can hear Dicks voice. “Lil’D?”

“Good morning.” 

There was a faint creak of the bed before Dick answered, “Yeah, I guess it is morning, kiddo. ” He laughed softly. “Sorry I had the graveyard shift, left my phone at home.”

“I spoke with Wallace, our conversation was tolerable but I'm sorry for waking him.”

“It's okay, Dames. Wally has a bad habit of staying up late when I’m not home.” 

There was a moment of silence as Dick waited for Damian to nudge open. The tumble of upset and raw emotion was usually harsh when Damian was worked up, but Dick invites the slightest suspicion that Wally already helped him down from the worst of it. The speedster had practice and Damian trusted him, though he’d never admit it.

“It’s not that important, I’m alright now. Just,” Damian trailed off, breaking Dick’s heart.

Having Damian’s squishable cheeks in front of him would've been easier, knowing physical affection would ease his worry. At least he knew Damian went to Tim for absolutely necessary visible reassurance. Jason and Cass were gone half the time, and Duke is ‘unprepared’, aka Damian’s latest competition. And, as always, Bruce is Damian’s ideal, to godlike to seek out for comfort without drowning him in humility. At least Dick knew Damian saw Tim as Tim. A brother, partner, and enemy. They'd go in circles exchanging insults and affection.

A yawn broke his thoughts. Damian was definitely tired which Dick can relate to. Sat on their soft bed, the ides of sleep was great. He was already dressed in joggers and a sweatshirt because leaving the police station in dirty cop clothes felt gross. Wally's leaned against the headboard, scrolling through his phone and trying to act nonchalant. Damian yawns again. 

“Do you want to go back to bed tonight, Dames?”

So nightmares ruined the whole night's sleep but, tonight Damian hums in quiet agreement. Beginning to scoot back on the bed, he felt relieved. Patrol already kept Damian from a decent sleep schedule, he was glad knowing Damian wouldn't have to lose four more hours.

He openly leaned into Wally's chest, receiving two arms wrapped around his waist. “I’m staying on the phone with you until you fall asleep and I promise I’ll be here. Okay?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Anytime little D.”

“Wallace too.”

With the phone close enough to hear, Wally perked up, responding, “Anytime Dames.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone is well !! please take care and thank you for reading this :)


End file.
